The Two Sides of Tigress
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress has her good and bad side split and now her bad side is after Po and he is trying to get her back to normal. Will he succeed or die trying?


Disclaimer: I do not Own Any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Two Sides of Tigress

Tigress was in the room of stored relics cleaning as usually. She saw something behind a cloth covered up and knew it was the mirror. This mirror was special for it could split apart your good side from your bad side. A few months ago the very thing happened to Po and his bad side almost took over the Jade Palace. She shivered to think what her bad side could do and didn't want to think about it. Tigress swept lost in thought that she didn't notice the mirror's cover slipping off. Before she realized it the cover came off and Tigress tried to grab it but it was too late she looked into the mirror and she felt herself being pulled apart. Everything went black and soon she woke up smiling and noticed dust on her shirt. "Oh no dust I hate dust better go change", she said and skipped out. Another Tigress appeared and looked around with an evil smirk.

"Time to cause some trouble", she purred and walked out. Po was in the kitchen stirring up some soup when his mouth dropped open in shock. Tigress came in wearing a pink dress with daisies in her fur.

"Morning Po isn't a beautiful day", she said hugging him. She was laughing and smiling such a sweet smile.  
"Uh Tigress are you feeling okay?" Po asked with a worried look.

"I am just peachy whenever I am with you", Tigress said twirling some of her fur and batting her eyes. "You remember when we got handcuffed together that one time and we had to do everything together?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah", Po answered in a confused voice.

"I never told you but that was so much fun and I really am sorry I yelled at you. You are the best Dragon Warrior ever", Tigress said hugging him again.

"Thanks", Po said hugging her back.

"Well I am off to go pick daisies bye Po", she said waving and skipped off.

"Bye", Po said waving in utter confusion. "Okay either Tigress has severely snapped or she is very sick", Po said. "I better go talk to Shifu", Po said as he put his soup in the fridge. He barely made it down the hallway when he saw Tigress again. This time she was wearing all black and looked at him like the cat that caught the canary. "Tigress I thought you were picking daisies and when did you change clothes?" he asked.

"You are so cute when you are confused", Tigress purred.

"What did you say?" Po asked in utter shock. But before he could wait for a reply Tigress had him pinned to the wall licking his neck.

"You taste so good Po so very good indeed", Tigress whispered.

"Tigress what are you doing?" Po demanded as his eyes went big. But Tigress ignored him and kissed his lips roughly as she held him closer to the wall.

"Hey Po, when is the soup going to be ready?" Viper asked but wish she didn't. Po managed to pull Tigress off of him as he looked at Viper.

"Uh hey Viper what is up?" Po asked trying to sound casual. Tigress however was not happy and grabbed Viper by the throat and squeezed tightly.

"If you ever interrupt me and Po again I will feed you to a mongoose got it", she hissed as she squeezed Viper harder. The poor snake was gasping for breath and Po was scared beyond belief. Tigress would never harm Viper.

"Tigress let go you are hurting her!" Po yelled as he grabbed Tigress's arm causing her to drop Viper on the floor. "Viper get out of here!" Po told her and Viper was gone. Then he turned his attention to Tigress. "What is wrong with you Ti, you could have killed her?" Po demanded getting in her face.

"She was trying to take you from me even from day one so I had to put her in her place", Tigress hissed. "Now let's finish what we were doing before that stupid snake came along", Tigress said licking her lips.

"Tigress you are not yourself and until you are stay away from me", Po said and ran away from Tigress.

"You can run Po but you can't hide for I will always find you", Tigress said blowing him a kiss. Po ran until he knocked into someone and realized it was Tigress wearing that pink dress he saw her in earlier.

"Oh sorry Po I didn't see you", Tigress said looking all sad.

"Stay away from me", Po said backing up from her.

"Why did I do something wrong please don't be mad at me", Tigress begged about to break into tears.

"You kissed me and almost choked Viper to death and you are asking me what is wrong?" Po said in utter shock.

"I would never kiss you without permission or choke Viper I love her, she is my sister I would never hurt her", Tigress cried. Now Po was utterly confused. First Tigress comes in skipping and laughing wearing a pink dress and hugging him non-stop. Then the next minute she is wearing all black and is kissing him then almost chokes the life out of Viper and now she is wearing the pink dress again and is crying saying she would never do those things. Something wasn't right then it hit him. The mirror Tigress must have accidently looked at it and now her good side and bad side are split. He had to find the mirror and make Bad Tigress see it before she stays here permanently. Without another word he ran off to find the mirror. He went into the room and found it gone.

"Where is it?" Po asked looking around frantically.

"Looking for this sexy?" Bad Tigress purred. "I thought you would figure it out sooner or later and come here", she said licking her lips. "Now nothing will stand between you and me Po. Join me and we shall rule China together", Bad Tigress said smiling.

"I already thought you ruled Tigress but not like this. I am sorry but I can't", Po said sadly.

Bad Tigress frowned and said ", Very well Po but if I can't have you no one will". Then she put the mirror down and lunged at him punching him without mercy. "We could have been happy Po you and me but no always had your eyes on that slut Song or someone else. Why not me wasn't I good enough for you? Wasn't I strong enough or pretty enough? I thought without my sappy weak side you would see I could be strong and worthy of you after I seen all the things you could do I knew you were stronger than me. I worked twice as hard just to be your equal so you would love me but you saw me as a good friend well friend at least in the afterlife I will always know where you are. Good bye Po say hi to Oogway for me", Bad Tigress hissed as she raised up her claws getting ready to deliver the final blow when Good Tigress lunged at her.

"You leave Po alone you big meanie!" Good Tigress yelled. "Po are you okay I am so sorry", she said.

"Oh great Miss Goody Stripes you think you can save him? All of our strength is mine and you are nothing but a sniffling baby!" Bad Tigress yelled. She lunged at them both but to her shock Good Tigress held the mirror up and Bad Tigress looked into it.

"But I have all the brains", Good Tigress said smirking as the two became one again. Po saw Tigress and looked in her eyes and knew she was herself again. Then his world went black and the last thing he heard was Tigress screaming his name. He woke up in a hospital bed with Master Shifu at his side.

"Oh good you are awake", Master Shifu said smiling.

"What happened?" Po asked rubbing his very sore head.

"Viper came and found me and told me Tigress was not herself by the time I put two and two together we heard Tigress screaming your name. So, we rushed to find you and on the floor badly beaten and Tigress holding you crying and the mirror on the floor covered up. I destroyed the mirror so this would never happen again. While Crane flew you to the hospital and came to get me when you woke up", Shifu explained.

"Where is Tigress is she okay?" Po asked.

"I don't know she disappeared when Crane took you to the hospital and I haven't seen her since", Master Shifu told him with a sad look.

"I have to go find her", Po said getting up he was still hurt but nothing was stopping him from talking to Tigress. Po walked back to the Jade Palace and was shocked to find Tigress in his room. She was crying and looked so sad that Po reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up to see him and her eyes widened with shock.

"Po you are alive I didn't kill you I am so happy!" Tigress exclaimed then her face fell and she looked away.

"Come on Ti I don't look that bad do I?" Po asked.

"How can you even talk to me after what I did to you?" Tigress asked crying.

"Because that wasn't the real you", Po said lifting up her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "You would never hurt me or anyone you loved it is okay Tigress I know how you feel the same thing happened to me remember?" Po told her. "You are not evil Tigress we all have good and bad in us that is why we must center ourselves and that is what Shifu told me. I know right now you feel like the scum of the Earth I know I been there and I will help you through this okay", he said holding her paw.

"Po I have a confession I do love you but not the way my dark side did I didn't want to dominate you but to be your equal. But when I realized I loved you I thought you wouldn't want me because you were stronger than I was and I could never be your equal", she said crying. "I am so sorry I could have killed you and Viper I am a monster", she said shedding tears. Po held her tight and wiped away her tears.

"You are many things Tigress but you are no monster but a true friend and to me something a bit more", he said.

"What?" she asked and Po kissed her.

"The woman I love", Po said and Tigress smiled for she knew she would have obstacles to overcome but she had Po to help her. She held him tight as a smile came to her face and for now she felt safe.

The end

Author's Note: This was a request from a fellow author and I hope he or she enjoyed it and everyone else did. Please review and until next time.


End file.
